


Things You Said Through Your Teeth

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Dutchy doesn’t like it when Specs tries to compliment him.





	Things You Said Through Your Teeth

“I’m not a genius,” Dutchy hissed.

“Sure you is.”

Dutchy and Specs were walking off, arm in arm, from a conversation they’d been having with a bunch of the younger kids. Specs had been trying to convince Snipeshooter and Boots that Dutchy had been an astrophysicist back in the old country,

“Are you making fun of me Specs? You know I can’t….” Dutchy trailed off. He hated saying it, but he couldn’t read, not a single word, and Specs was just about the only person who knew it. Dutchy had thought Specs was on his side, but maybe he wasn’t. Maybe he was just building him up to anyone impressionable enough to listen, so that when he crashed, as Dutchy knew he inevitably would, the disaster would just be that much bigger.

“Hey,” Specs said, his arm tightening. “Come on Dutch. What’s astrophysics got to do with letters or anything else?”

“I’m stupid.”

“How many languages do you speak again?”

“That’s nothing. Anyone can talk. You don’t even know when to shut up.”

“Would it make you feel better if I told ya I’ll shut my trap any time you wants, and all you gotta do with say the word?”

Dutchy nodded. His palms had gone sweaty from nerves, and he wiped them on his pants, “Yeah,” Dutchy said. “I’d like that. Shut up, Specs.”


End file.
